1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger system and more particularly pertains to utilizing exhaust from an internal combustion engine to rapidly provide high pressure hot water for use in carpet cleaning in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a heat exchanger system that allows for utilizing exhaust from an internal combustion engine to rapidly provide high pressure hot water for use in carpet cleaning in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the heat exchanger system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing exhaust from an internal combustion engine to rapidly provide high pressure hot water for use in carpet cleaning in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved heat exchanger system which can be used for utilizing exhaust from an internal combustion engine to rapidly provide high pressure hot water for use in carpet cleaning in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.